mr_nanderas_warehousefandomcom-20200213-history
Cerise Motacill
History Originally from The Flotilla, Cerise was one of the first people to actually leave their home on the sea. Aware of the dangers on the land, she enrolled at a combat school in Mistral, slightly older than most. Despite this, she excelled. Particularly with Dust. Making friends, learning about the world, even making a few stupid decisions, Cerise did it all. But she had a quiet time throughout school until her graduation. At that time she begun her adventure in the real sense. Except she didn't. Travelling to Vale first, as that was actually the closest kingdom to the Flotilla, she quite literally ran into her future husband. Barely into his twenties and already set as a business man, the two hit it off immediately. Spending several months seeing each other, Cerise eventually returned full time to her adventure. They kept in touch, Cerise mostly telling him about the various scraps she got into. After a year had gone by, they once again met in Vale. A month later they were married. A year after that they had their first child, Trystin. Living in Vale, Cerise made quite the mother. Even more so once Citrine was born. With two children, she really shined. Still keeping her skills up and working when she could was hard on her, and eventually the peaceful and pleasant life was just too much for her. When the kids were old enough, she explained that she was going back to work. Full time. Cerise visited then often, the stress that had built up gone within a month. But suddenly she felt like she wasn't the stellar mother she had been. Growing somewhat distant from both her children and even her husband, a decision was eventually made. No more running across the world. Vale would truly become her home once more. Returning to her family, she realised that they were all grown up now. More than she had even thought possible. Appearance (placeholder appearance!) A light blue sleeveless shirt paired with black trousers. Shoulder length crimson hair pulled back into a ponytail. Thick brown belt around the waist, and matching brown boots. Weapons and skills Wagtail's Songbook This weapon is almost exactly what it sounds like, a book. How it differs from most books is from it's size, steel cover and most importantly, it's contents. This large book is filled to the brim with Dust. And filled it is. Cerise has just about every type of Dust she can get her hands on stored somewhere in the book. Not only that, the spine contains a slot for specialised Dust cartridges to be placed, ensuring that she won't run out of Dust too quickly. Beyond this, everything comes down to Cerise's skill using the book. Outside of combat it can be clasped shut, and attached to it's own belt which holds more than 20 Dust cartridges. Skills and abilities Cerise would be best described as a glass cannon. To a point. Almost completely ignoring martial abilities, she has excellent control over Dust and a unusually large amount of aura. Once called the Surgeon of Dust, her skill far from discredits the name. When it comes to precise and conservative use of Dust in combat, few can do as well as Cerise does. But on that same note she shows the same control in large scale applications. Plainly put, when it comes to Dust she is a master. Moving beyond combat, Cerise isn't all that skilled, except for two areas. Singing and cooking. She had always enjoyed singing, but it wasn't until she had her children that she reached her full potential. Cerise didn't sing that often except to lull her kids to sleep, her troublesome daughter in particular, but any who heard more often than not enjoyed the sound of her voice. Semblance: Unchained Simply put, this semblance lets Cerise create varying types of runes that create a physical shape based around the runes used. The shape it takes is dependant on the type of rune, but to allow her better control over each creation, she typically chooses them in the forms of animals or even Grimm. Each form lasts until it's aura supply is drained, either through combat or simply spending too much time from her body. The time, strength and number of forms relies completely upon how much energy Cerise gives up to make them and can differ from nearly on par with herself for under a minute to close to a beowolf for over an hour. And of course, each form will take up whichever Dust Cerise puts into it, letting her combine multiple types of Dust in her semblance at once. Personality Unlike her daughter, Cerise is a very mature person. Kind in nature but still reserved. A loving and not to mention doting parent, she is an admirable figure for being able to tame her daughter. Cerise's secret is that she isn't the one that keeps Citrine under control. While the girl has inherited her mother's peaceful and kind nature, Trystin adopted her reserved and serious side. With her kids being the way they were, Cerise had been compared to her more than once. How they were the extremes of her personality. She would shrug it off, saying they were the best of her. Which couldn't be more true. Despite her pleasant and kind demeanour, even she has her demons. Only within combat does Cerise show her cruel side. Far from sadistic or evil, she simply feels a certain pleasure in killing. Grimm more than satisfy this, but more than once while in a fit of anger has she considered taking her frustrations out on someone. Her emotions are kept well in check, but even the nicest people need to vent now and then. Trivia *Cerise's weapon, Wagtail's Songbook is a reference to both her daughter, and the bird they share their name with. The citrine wagtail. Gallery Cerise Motacill.png|Credit to Flora Category:Mr. Nandera's Work Category:RWBY based OC Category:Further Development